PVC aminated with certain mono-amines and di-amines is shown in Ma, Chaniotakis, and Meyerhoff, "Response Properties of Ion-Selective Polymeric Membrane Electrodes Prepared With Aminated and Carboxylated Poly(Vinyl Chloride)", Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 60, No. 20, pp. 293-2299 (Oct. 15, 1988), and in Ma and Meyerhoff, "Potentiometric pH Response of Membranes Prepared With Various Aminated-Poly(Vinyl Chloride) Products", Mikrochimica Acta, Vol. I, pp. 197-208 (1990). For instance, an amine such as diaminoethane or octadecylamine is refluxed with PVC and the resultant aminated PVC is used to prepare pH-selective membranes for sensor construction. Although both Ma et al. articles indicate that the membranes exhibited Nernstian potentiometric pH responses over different pH ranges, it is noted that the potentiometric pH response alleged by Ma et al. could not be repeated, as set out in Example III below.
Gugiolo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,294 (Sep.27, 1988), assigned to Dow Chemical Company, show an electromagnetically-shielded body having an electroconductive film. The film is made by using certain amines in order to dehalogenate halo-polymers; for instance, diethylenetriamine (hereinafter DETA) is used to dechlorinate polyvinylidene chloride (hereinafter PVDC) film, and the dechlorinated PVDC film is glued with epoxy to a polyethylene film. The resultant is antistatic in that it dissipated 5000 volts in less than milliseconds (the accepted military specification).
Otsuki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,846 (May 20, 1975), assigned to Toyo Soda Manufacturing Company, show a process for removing heavy metals from a solution (i.e., water contaminated with heavy metals) by complexing the metal with a partially dehydrochlorinated PVC in the presence of an amine and a thio-compound.
Lee U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,348 (Apr. 27, 1976), assigned to Standard Oil Company, discloses additives for use as lubricants in automobile engines. The additives are formed by first reacting a high molecular weight polyolefin with acetonitrile and a halogen to form an intermediate, and then reacting the intermediate with N,N'-bis(aminoalkyl) piperazine.
Some general background showing use of PVC in membranes is disclosed in Waite U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,816 (Apr. 3, 1990), assigned to Ionics Incorporated, and Banks U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,060 (Mar. 21, 1989), assigned to Nalco Chemical Company. The '816 patent discloses a thin film membrane comprising a microporous support layer coated by a thin polymeric layer. The polymeric layer may be latex, such as PVC and polyamide. The polyamide may be produced by copolymerizing piperazine and di-acylchloride. The '060 patent discloses a membrane used as an ion selective electrode consisting of PVC, KB(C1-Ph).sub.4 or NaB(Ph).sub.4, a plasticizer, and an ionophore for ion sensitivity.